Adjust
by xSilver-Thread-x
Summary: Freshman year has finally started and the Z Gang have been given a ticket to popularity but things can get out of hand and high school isn't as easy as they first thought. Eventually BV GCC K18 LT YM but other couples along the way! Worth a read I hope .
1. Chapter 1

A/N I've decided to do a Dragon Ball Z series

A/N I've decided to do a Dragon Ball Z series. Staring from the freshman year and finishing when they have kids and it's a happy ending. They'll probably be about six stories maybe seven. Go onto my homepage to see the whole list of ideas I have now. Please enjoy and welcome to the start of an adventure – okay scratch that last bit, that sounded way too cheesy!

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ

Couples: ChiChixGoku BulmaxVegeta Krillenx18 LaunchxTien YamchaxMarron.

Well they will be the ending couples; there will be other couples obviously.

Chapter 1

"Nervous?"

A simple seven-letter word that was said so much on this day. A word that made people sweat and worry over nothing. For some reason, people were threatened by this tiny word. Some people just reacted by laughing and shaking their heads at the idea of nerves but were secretly terrified. Others half-heartedly shrugged as if they hadn't given it much thought but we're secretly thinking the worse scenario for anything. The final reaction was to nod shyly and bite your lip and worry in case they have the wrong sort of pencil.

Why would anyone be nervous? Well it was the first day of High School for so many around the world. The newly freshman were scared, nervous and trying to be brave but failing horribly. At Capsule Corp, Bulma Briefs was doing just that.

"Oh don't be nervous!" Her dad fondly but an arm around his trembling daughter. "Eighteen will be there too. You shouldn't be nervous!"

"Who said I was nervous!" Bulma gulped for air. "Oh man, I think I'm going to have an heart-attack!" Bulma started pacing around the room. "I should leave now, I don't want to be late!" That was stupid because she'd woken up three hours earlier than she'd have had to and had been showered, dressed and eaten in about ten minutes so of course she had ages before she had to leave.

"Bulma!" Her mom gently took her hands and forced her to sit down. "You'll be okay, a lot of people experience this, and it's natural. Just think about happy things. You're favourite things maybe. Just… relax."

Bulma swallowed and nodded. "Okay! I'm fine. It's just… what if no one likes me? What if I drop my tray in the cafeteria? What if I walk into the boy's toilet instead of the girls? What if I…"

"Bulma." Her dad clamped a hand over her mouth. "You'll be fine. Just be yourself, people can't hate you for doing that! Make sure you're perfectly balanced when carrying your tray and make sure no one sticks out their leg and finally, just check on the door to see if it has the girl sign or the boy sign!"

"Oh dad. You don't know anything do you! If you want to fit in, you have to do cheerleading and laugh at things that aren't funny and talk and flick your hair and be loud and giggly and flirt with all the sporty guys and be pretty!"

"Bulma, I'm sure you're just imagining that. You've been watching too many movies!" Her mom shook her head. "Besides, you're beautiful and if those stories of yours are true about those popular girls, then you'll be fine!"

"Oh mother. You are so ignorant." Bulma muttered under her breath, making sure her mother didn't hear. These weren't silly little stories. This was real life. Make one little mistake and you could be classed as a loser forever, that's what Bulma thought anyway.

Eventually it was time to leave. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Her dad opened the car door for and mocked bowed but she wasn't in the mood to smile. She climbed in, clutching her bag with all her support. It didn't contain much, it was basically empty but she did have a few things in it.

"Don't be nervous." Her dad whispered, gently squeezing her shoulder. "You'll be fine!" He winked and she smiled and climbed out and he drove off leaving her outside the steps of the tall, looming building that would be her school for the next four years.

Bulma swallowed and took a step forward and smartly took a step to the side as a boy fell past her, just missing her. He crashed onto the ground with a thump and looked up in a daze. He was quite handsome in a weird sort of pretty-boy way. Bulma recognized him at once.

"Oh!" She spun around. "Eighteen!" Bulma waved a hand as the boy stumbled up, Bulma smiled. "Hey Seventeen, getting beat up by your sister already? Shameful." She was nearly knocked over herself as Eighteen flew at her and hugged her.

"HELP!" Eighteen whinged. "This place is horrible." She sighed and flicked back her blonde hair and linked arms with Bulma. "I hate it here." She dragged her up the steps as Seventeen complained bitterly. "Oh go cut your hair, you goon!" Eighteen snarled. "Just go find your own friends – oh wait you don't have any… oh well, have fun!"

Seventeen muttered something and stormed off. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Bully!" Eighteen just shrugged. Bulma winced as she opened the door and saw the sigh in front of her. Doors, stairs, lockers. How she had missed this. Not.

"Oh! Sorry!" A girl accidentally bumped into her as she walked past. She looked terrified. Bulma smiled and the girl took a deep breath. "I'm Launch, I'm just starting today, and you?" She swallowed.

"I'm Bulma, freshman too. This is Eighteen, my best friend." Bulma explained. "Don't be nervous, you'll be fine." Bulma hypocritically insisted. She was about to say something and stretched out her arms when she banged into a boy. "Oh! Sorry!"

The boy was about sixteen, very cute and very muscular. "No worries." He then blinked and noticed Bulma, he smiled. "Hey good-looking! I'm Charlie." He winked. "Popular. You come find me at lunch, you hear?" He then looked her up and down, smirked and walked away.

Eighteen squealed. "Oh my god! The cutest boy just asked you to sit with him! Wow!" She sort of skipped in the air. "Oh look! There are cheerleading trials tomorrow at lunch! We have to go! Imagine! Sitting with older, popular, cute boys and being a cheerleader!"

Bulma laughed and nudged her hip. "Calm down! We've only just got here for goodness sake. I think I WILL do the cheerleading trials tomorrow, all of us should! It'll be fun!"

A tall skinny, blonde girl walked up to her. "Excuse me, but that's total rubbish. You don't just get instant popular like that. Cheerleading trials are tough, Charlie just wants to get in your pants, so whatever. Don't kid yourself sweetie, it doesn't work like that."

"Mar, leave the kiddies alone." A boy leaning against the locker next to hers sniggered. "They're just newbies like you and me. They think that they're still at the sandpit." He sneered.

The girl burst with laughter. "You are so right, Yamcha. Some people just don't know how to grow up!" She flicked her hair out of her eyes and looked them up and down. "Christ, where did you get your clothes? A thrift store?"

Eighteen took a step forward. "For your information, her parents." She jerked a thumb at Bulma. "Own Capsule Corp, she's dead rich." She clicked her tongue. "So you watch your mouth."

"What's your excuse then?" The girl sniggered. "Sometimes I just know I'm the prettiest girl here!" She simpered. "Right Yamcha? Can you get me a table with the others at lunch?" She swivelled her eyes back round to the others. "Yamcha is a freshman too but he has contacts, plus his dad is the coach here and everyone just loves him. The seniors asked him to sit with them today, plus, the head cheerleader is dating his brother and his brother is the captain of the football team and Charlie is his best friend and captain of the soccer team!"

"Goody for you." Eighteen pretended to be excited. "I'm so jealous that I'm not sitting at the wannabe table!" She rolled her eyes. "Later!" She walked off, Bulma and Launch followed in silence.

"Wow! That was so cool how you stood up to Marron like that!" A girl with dark-hair appeared from nowhere. "I'm Chi-Chi! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Bulma, this is Eighteen and Launch." Bulma pointed to each of them in turn. "So do you know anyone here?" The four girls walked down the corridor, searching for the place they had to be.

"Nope, just moved here – apparently 'just in time'." Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "I swear, parents are from a whole different generation." She hesitated. "Are any of you going out for the cheerleading trials?"

"Yeah." All three girls nodded. Bulma smiled at her. "Are you going to?" The girl was very slim and had dark hair and was quite tall, she would make a good cheerleader, not that Bulma was an expert but she had a quality about her.

"Probably. I'm good at gymnastics and stuff. Are you three?" For the rest of the morning, the girls chattered about summer and checked out the boys in their class. They were all in the same class and had some classes together.

English

"Okay, let me see…" Mr Dingle nibbled his lip. "You can sit where you like but it must be boy-girl." He decided then nodded and smiled. "Yeah I guess that works." He turned around. "I hate starting from scratch."

The boys stood on one side of the room and the girls stood on the other side, squaring each other up. A few people who knew each other sat down together including Marron and Yamcha. Seventeen smiled smugly and strode up to Bulma. "Come on, babe, you and me?"

"No thanks…" She quickly sat down at the first desk next to a moody-faced boy with crazy black hair. He looked a bit surprised but didn't say anything. Seventeen looked annoyed and then walked off in a huff.

"Hey… do you want to sit together?" A boy with messy, out of control hair smiled so warmly at Chi-Chi that her knees wobbled. "I'm Goku…"

"S-sure!" She nodded, her knees shaking as she slid into the desk behind Bulma and that other boy. "I-I-I'm Chi-Chi…" She smiled at him and he grinned and nodded.

"Awesome. I haven't seen you around before, what school did you go to before here? I went to Moon Rock Junior High. You?" Goku questioned. "I went with my best friend, Krillen." He nodded his head to a bald guy sitting behind them.

"Oh I went to a school miles away, I just moved here." She explained. "So I don't really know anyone properly yet. I've sort of made friends with Bulma, Eighteen and Launch."

"Can I sit here?" Eighteen glanced at the boy known as Krillen. "It's just that my friends are there, so…" She shrugged half-heartedly. Krillen nodded and Eighteen continued. "I'm Eighteen, who are you?"

"Me?" The boy squeaked. "I'm… uh…" He babbled, looking panicked. "My name is… is… uh…" He frowned, trying to think. "M-my name is… uh."

"Krillen." Goku swivelled round in his chair. "His name is Krillen. He gets a little shy sometimes." Goku smirked at Krillen who ducked his head and blushed furiously.

Eighteen grinned to herself and glanced forward to Launch who was in a deep conversation with a tall, bald boy. Launch smiled at the boy. "Tien! Honestly, I can't believe you did that!"

"Okay, let me see." Mr Dingle interrupted the general chatter as everyone was finally seated. "Welcome to my class, blah, blah, blah. I hope you find it very interesting and rules are like any other class, okay, everyone understand? Good, then lets begin. We're doing Shakespeare's sonnets, can anyone tell me what a sonnet is?" He glanced down at the list of all the kids in his class. "Lets see… Vegeta?"

Everyone looked around to see who that was and then the boy sitting next to Bulma sighed. "A sonnet is a like a poem, it has fourteen lines, each line has ten syllables and every other line rhymes and the last two lines both rhyme." He explained matter-of-factly. (There's a chunk of knowledge for you!)

"Right." The teacher nodded approvingly. "Well done. Great. Good explanation… now…" He continued the lesson and Bulma looked at Vegeta admiringly, she hadn't expected that answer, she had imagined a shrug and a 'don't know.'

"You must be pretty smart." Bulma whispered, smiling. He was kind of cute so she gave him her best smile, which she had been practicing. "Did you learn that at home or at school? Is one of your parents a professor or something?"

"It doesn't take a genius to know something." Vegeta muttered darkly. "It's just something that I know!" He rolled his eyes and muttered loudly. "Could this lesson be any more boring?"

The group sitting near Yamcha all laughed, respecting this boy who dared to be cheeky in the first lesson especially since he just gave such a good answer. Yamcha nodded. "Yeah! Damn right. Pretty pathetic for our first lesson!"

Mr Dingle blinked, looking a bit surprised and most of the girls felt sorry for him. "Well excuse me for trying to help you get a better job than at a fast-food restaurant!" He muttered. "Honestly."

"Well try to make it more interesting then!" Marron called out, which caused her supposed friends to giggle. Of course most of them just wanted to be popular and probably hated Marron.

"Anyone else who speaks will get a detention, now be quiet!" Mr Dingle snapped crossly and sat on his desk. "Now does anyone know any famous sonnets?"

Lunch

"Bulma!" Charlie smiled rushing over but still managing to look cool. "Come sit with me and my friends, your friends can come too, if they like." Charlie grabbed her hand and dragged her over. Eighteen, Chi-Chi and Launch followed.

Goku watched as he stood with Krillen, Tien and Vegeta who had somehow just appeared and was with them. "Oh, they're hanging out with the popular kids. Lucky them. I thought they could sit with us." Goku looked at Chi-Chi wistfully as she pulled an excited face at Eighteen.

"Yeah… well I guess we'll never see them again." Krillen sighed. "What a shame. That Yamcha was sitting near me last lesson and was going on about how popular Charlie Thorn was, I guess that's him."

"He just wants to manipulate Bulma." Vegeta leaned against the wall and randomly announced. "Some popular guys are okay but it's pretty obvious with him." He shrugged. "Oh well, that's her…"

"Hi Vegeta, want to sit with us?" Yamcha questioned as he and Marron walked past with all their cronies. "That was sweet how you said that in English." He looked at the three others boys. "I guess you can sit with us too." They all spread out on a couple of tables with some of the older kids.

Goku and Krillen exchanged glances but followed and slid into the table next to Charlie's and all his friends. Bulma was nibbling on some fries and laughing as Charlie said something and the other three girls were engrossed in conversation with some of his friends.

"Hey Yamcha. Where's your brother." Charlie glanced over at Yamcha who was talking to Goku. "Is he with Hannah?" Goku had learned that Hannah was the head-cheerleader and worshiped by many throughout the school.

"I guess." Yamcha shrugged. "Maybe he…" Yamcha never got to continue as the door burst open and an extremely good-looking boy strode in. He had thick black hair and wide eyes and an amazing body and face. Every female freshman's mouth fell open and all the male freshmen looked at him enviously. Next to him was a very pretty blond girl with wide blue eyes and a figure to die for, this time the boy's were in awe and the girls were jealous.

"Hey, Carlo, dude!" Charlie high-fived him and winked at Hannah. "So how are you man, I saved you two a seat." He nodded at the table and the three sat down together.

"I'm good." He then cleared his throat and turned on his seat so everyone on the three tables were looking at him. "Listen, I'm having a party this Friday. A back-to-school party." He smirked. "Anyway, my parents are going away – obviously. Like I'd have a party with them there!" A lot of people laughed. "Anyway, around seven, just tell your parents that my parents will be there or that you're staying at your friends, whatever. Okay. Good. Oh and you can all bring a friend if you like." He then continued to eat.

"Sweet!" Bulma whispered, clutching Chi-Chi. "What if we get through the cheerleading trials tomorrow? We'll be cheerleaders, going to popular parties and hanging around with popular boys! This is like a dream come true!" She sighed. "What can go wrong?"

The End.

Well, of the chapter.

Whatever.

Anyway, I live in England by the way so I'm sorry if I got any of the American School system wrong.

Please review, it'll mean a lot to me!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ**

Couples: ChiChixGoku BulmaxVegeta Krillenx18 LaunchxTien YamchaxMarron.

**Well they will be the ending couples; there will be other couples obviously.**

**Chapter 1**

"You know… it's funny." Chi-Chi laughed as the four girls exited school together, finally finishing there first ever day. The three girls looked at her questioningly. "Eighteen said to Marron that she was 'upset about noting sitting at the wannabe table' and then, you sort of did!" She laughed.

Eighteen laughed. "No, we sat at the popular table, not the wannabe table…" The girls stared at her with raised eyebrows. "Okay, we sat at the wannabe table, I'm a hypocrite, so sue me!"

Bulma laughed and spotted her dad's familiar car waiting. "Oh! I'll see you all tomorrow! Have fun doing the homework we got on the first day!" She laughed and started to walk backwards. "I'll meet you out here in the morning?" The three nodded. "Cool! See you!" She waved and skipped down the steps and jumped in the car.

"Wow she's nuts isn't she." Launch laughed but she said it fondly. "My parents are going to be stunned about today, they both thought I was going to end up as a loner with no friends. Now I'm invited to a popular party and going out for cheerleading tryouts!" She laughed. "I better go, see you around!" She waved and walked off.

Eighteen smiled at Chi-Chi. "Looks like it's just me and you kid!" She teased, she pulled a face as Seventeen walked over, and he was looking bored. "Oh great, look who it is, my day was going okay until now, now I have to go home with _that_."

Chi-Chi laughed. "Aw your so mean to your brother, I'm an only-child, I'd kill to have a twin brother or just a brother or sister." She shrugged, smiling. She then looked surprised as Seventeen took a step forward, a seductive expression on his face.

"Well I hope I'm not your brother because then I'd feel wrong and thinking your hot!" He leered. "Maybe you and I should meet up sometime…" He winked at her as she looked as disgusted as Eighteen.

"Yeah… or not." Chi-Chi shook her head and took a step backwards, she bumped into Goku who was walking with Krillen. Goku quickly grabbed her in time and steadied his feet so they both didn't fall down the steps.

"Whoa, you okay, Chi-Chi?" Goku smiled. She nodded shyly and quickly regained her balance and smiled at him, her cheeks crimson. For a second, both of them locked eyes and it was as if it was just them, suddenly Chi-Chi remembered where she was and blushed even darker and ducked her head. Goku coughed quickly and continued. "Good, I'll see you around." He winked but in a different way to Seventeen and turned to Krillen. "Ready?" The small boy nodded and the two of them disappeared.

"See you tomorrow Chi-Chi." Tien called, the two of them had been in Biology together and had been talking for a while. "See you around! By… Eighteen." Tien remembered and then walked off by himself.

Eighteen smiled and waved and then pushed Seventeen away. "Look, start going home, I'll catch you up in a moment, I need to talk girl stuff with Chi." Seventeen just shrugged and walked off in the same direction as Tien. Eighteen swung round to Chi-Chi and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Your nuts about Goku!"

Chi-Chi looked surprised. "Huh? What? I am not!" She prayed that her cheeks wouldn't blush even more. "I just like him, his good fun, he was making me laugh a lot and his really sweet and kind and funny and cute…" She carried on for a few moments, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Oh wow! You do! You totally hit it off already. Wow, you have a crush on someone you've known for one day… I thought that only happened in movies. You know, you'll make a really cute couple, you're quite similar and you look good together… maybe you're a lot smarter but he's like a cuddly teddy-bear."

"How can a teddy-bear not be cuddly." Chi-Chi pointed out. "I thought a teddy-bear was natural cuddly, so you could have just said: 'he's like a teddy-bear." Chi-Chi was trying to avoid the subject but Eighteen wasn't an idiot.

"You can't get out of it that easily! And besides, some teddies might be really stiff and have rough-fur and they aren't very cuddly!" Eighteen pointed out. "Now I better go, see you tomorrow!" She grinned and then hurried after Seventeen who was talking to Tien as they walked along.

Capsule Corp

"So Bulma sweetie, did you have a good day?" Her mom asked as Bulma collapsed into the kitchen and poured herself some orange juice. She gulped it down and then slammed the glass down on the table.

"Brilliant!" Bulma nodded enthusiastically. "I made new friends and I'm going out for cheerleading tryouts tomorrow and our friend invited us to his party on Friday, his parents are going to be there so…" She smiled, "Can I go?"

Her mom looked surprised and then nodded. "Oh yes! Of course you can!" She smiled widely at her husband. "Cheerleading trials eh? Well that's new, are your little chums going out for the tryouts too?"

"Yeah! Can I invite them here on Friday, straight after school and then they come over after to sleepover?" She begged. "Please. Theirs Eighteen, obviously, then Chi-Chi and Launch, they're so much fun, we've got loads in common."

"Of course you can!" Her mom nodded again, trying to keep her cool when inside she was bubbling with pride at the thought of her daughter having the chance of being popular. "It'll be great, really. I'd love to meet your new little friends, invite them over tomorrow, you can just hang out."

"Okay." Bulma nodded. The home phone suddenly rung and she snatched it up. "Oh! Hey Eighteen! Do you and the girls want to come over tomorrow after school?" She smiled at her parents and quickly hurried upstairs into her room and collapsed onto her bed.

"Yeah! That'll be great, Chi-Chi said she'd call me later since I gave her my number and I'll ask her then and we can ask Launch tomorrow!" Eighteen exclaimed, ignoring her question. "Chi-Chi has a crush on Goku and I think he likes her too!" She squealed. Eighteen wasn't the squealing type so was quite surprised at herself for squealing like that.

"Really?" Bulma gasped. "How come? What happened? Did I miss something? I thought they would make a good couple but I didn't say anything just in case they didn't like each other. Come on woman, give me details!"

"Well, she just tripped backwards and he grabbed her and then they had a 'look' and she was blushing like mad and he gave her this really cute grin and then he winked and left and he kept looking over her shoulder but she was talking to me so didn't see and she denied it in the way that you can she likes him!"

"Definite signs that they like each other! Oh, I just had an idea, what don't we go shopping after school on Friday to shop for clothes and make-up, then come to mine, get ready and go, that'll be better, don't you think?" She laughed and then looked surprised as her phone beeped. "Oh, Eighteen, I got another call waiting, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Me too! I think its Chi-Chi. Sounds good! See you tomorrow, Bulma!" Eighteen hung up and Bulma quickly pressed a button.

"Bulma?"

"Um, hello? Whose this?" Bulma frowned, she didn't recognize the voice, it wasn't Chi-Chi or Launch and it was definitely female.

"It's Marron, silly." Marron's girly voice simpered, she giggled as if it was absurd that someone didn't recognize her voice after knowing her for one day. "Listen, I was going to have a few friends over, fancy coming, its tomorrow? And those three other girls too!"

"Eighteen, Chi-Chi and Launch?" To say that Bulma was surprised was an understatement her jaw had practically dropped to the ground. Marron? Marron! She had made it pretty clear this morning that they were dirt.

"Yeah! Please! I'm going to invite some of my other friends over too, no boys though, just a girl's night in. I know its Tuesday night and everything but I think it'd be good for all of us to get to know each other. Don't you think Bulma?"

It took her a minute to actually remember that Marron was still there since she had completely been lost in her own thoughts; this was Marron for goodness sake. She cleared her throat. "Well actually, I was going to have Eighteen, Chi-Chi and Launch over anyway…" Marron suddenly cut her off.

"Oh good! Well we can go to yours then. Maybe just us five though, more select, don't you think? Make sure you have coffee and fat-free chips, and then it'll be quite mature, my mom always drinks coffee! Besides, we'll need to celebrate about cheerleading trials – which we'll like almost definitely get!" She lisped in a baby voice

"Um Marron…? I don't really like coffee, the stuff's horrible and Eighteen is allergic to some caffeine and Chi-Chi said she hated anything caffeine and besides, my mom's trying to put on weight so we don't have anything fat-free, especially chips…" Bulma told her almost apologetically.

There was silence for a moment and then Marron sighed. "Don't worry! I'll bring this really good recipe for a smoothie that my cook often makes for me when I don't feel well or it's 'that time of month'!" There was a laugh. "Anyway, and I guess I'll be able to risk having something non fat-free for once… I guess."

"Oh… okay… good." Bulma frowned to herself. "Listen, Marron, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow!" She quickly hung up and stared at the phone. "Well that was strange…" Suddenly the phone rang again, she jumped and picked it up again. "Hello?"

"Hi Bulma. It's Charlie. How are you, babe?" He drawled in his deep voice, without waiting for an answer, he spoke again. "Listen, darling, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a bite to eat on Friday after school, then I'll drop you home and see you at the party later? How about it, babe?"

"Sure!" Bulma grinned to herself at the thought of a junior asking her out on a date, she would tell her parents that he was a sophomore because there is no way they'd let her go out with a junior. "What are we going to do?"

"Well not really a bite to eat because it's a little early but maybe we can go get coffee or something? What do you think, babe?" Charlie asked, Bulma could see him leaning back in his bed or chair or whatever with a smug little grin on his face, for someone reason, she didn't like him calling her 'babe'.

She was about to reply when she remember that the girls were coming straight after school. "Oh Charlie, I cant, I'm sorry but I'm meeting the girls after school. We're going shopping and then they're coming over."

There was a clicking sound and then he sighed. "Just blow them off, surely I'm more important then your friends. You girls can go shopping any day but a date with me is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity." Charlie boasted.

"I'm sorry but I really need to go…" Bulma apologized, feeling guilty even though she'd done nothing wrong. "I want to get to know them all too. Maybe we could reschedule?" She pleaded.

"I don't work to anyone's schedule but mine! You just lost your chance, bitch!" Charlie snapped and hung up just like a girl would. Bulma sighed and thankfully, no one else called that night.

The Next Morning

"Maybe it's a joke. You know, popular kids getting at the non-popular kids." Eighteen suggested the next morning as the four girls met out front of the school, Bulma had breathlessly told them about her conversation with Marron last night.

"I don't know… she sounded pretty serious." Bulma sighed, she was still a little disappointed about the whole Charlie thing. What a jerk. She needed to think about something else, she had only known him for one day!

"Bulma?" Vegeta suddenly appeared with Goku, Krillen and Tien and was looking a little uncomfortable. "Charlie said he was sorry…" For some reason, he looked agitated. "And also…"

"Bulma!" Charlie suddenly appeared and put his arms around Bulma and kissed her. It was not the first kiss that Bulma had hoped of. It was forced and wet and rough, nothing like it was described in books at all, he eventually broke the kiss and stared at her sadly. "I'm sorry my babe! Forgive me?" He swayed a little.

Chi-Chi gaped and glanced at Eighteen. "His drunk! Why would anyone want to be drunk at school?" She stared at Charlie with wide-eyes. Tien was looking disgusted and had turned to talk to Krillen. Goku was glancing straight at her and quickly looked away, his cheeks a light red; he seemed unaware of the scene in front of them. Vegeta was staring at Bulma with a disgusted expression and then strode right up to Marron.

"Hi girls!" Marron called, "Are we still on for –?" She suddenly gasped as Vegeta grabbed her, kissed her and walked away. Marron's mouth dropped open as a look of surprise took over her face. The three other boys gasped and the girls were stunned. Charlie was still pleading to Bulma who was nodding; she hadn't even noticed what had happened.

"Okay, I forgive you, Charlie." She nodded and smiled slightly. "Look, I need to go, see you later." Charlie shrugged and walked off to join Carlo who had arrived with Yamcha. Bulma sighed and turned to the three girls who had been joined by Marron.

"Wait." Tien took a step forward. "Does anyone want to tell me what just happened with Marron and Yamcha? I mean… it was so random! What was wrong with Vegeta? That's a surprise."

"I don't know why he kissed her…" Krillen muttered enviously, a rush of jealously flooding inside him. He thought Marron was beautiful and you could tell he had a crush on her by his voice. Eighteen sighed and glanced enviously at Marron.

"Who knows?" Goku murmured, feeling stupid at being caught by Chi-Chi, she had been staring straight at her! He quickly cleared his throat. "Launch, want to go to the party with me, as a date?" He blurted, he was surprised at this himself.

Chi-Chi, Eighteen, Launch, Bulma, Krillen and Tien gasped, Marron just continued to check out her nails. The girls because they knew Chi-Chi liked Goku and the guys because they knew Goku liked Chi-Chi and also, Tien liked Launch.

"Chi, I'm not taking no for an answer. Please go on a date with me." Seventeen suddenly appeared and begged. "Eighteen invited me to the party on Friday, please go with me! Please!"

Chi-Chi was a little hurt so she just nodded. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." She shrugged. "I'll go with you, no problem."

"Well, Eighteen, want to go with me?" Tien questioned, his eyebrows raised at the blonde who was staring at Chi-Chi in surprise and her brother in disgust.

"Okay, why not." She said as she saw Krillen staring at Marron with a besotted look on his face.

"W-Will you go with me, if… uh… you're not going with Vegeta?" Krillen swallowed and meekly asked Marron.

She barked with laughter but then saw his crestfallen face. "Oh… well… I guess, okay, I will. You've got a deal Krillen."

"Whom does that leave me with?" Yamcha asked as he joined the conversation, over-hearing the last few. "Bulma? What about you and me?"

Bulma just stared at her cell phone in shock. A text from Charlie read: **I LIKE U BUT DON'T WANT TO GO 2 PARTY WITH U. UR STILL MY BABE BUT FIND ANOTHER DATE FOR THE PARTY! I ASKED SOME1 ELSE 2 DANCE! LYL CHARLIE x**

"Looks like I'm not going with Charlie…" She growled. "So you have yourself a deal. I'll go with you Yamcha, and I'll show him what his missing!"

"Cool." Krillen was still in heaven at the thought of going to the dance with rich and popular Marron. "I wonder who Vegeta will go with, if he goes at all!"

The ten teenagers walked into school, nearly all of them were glaring at each other with hate in their eyes.

**Cheerleading Tryouts**

"We still never found out why Vegeta kissed Marron, that was pretty weird, you have to admit." Chi-Chi pointed out, tying her hair back into an elastic band.

"No, you going on a date with my brother, that's what I call weird." Eighteen sneered. "Honestly, his such a jerk, why would anyone be crazy enough to go with him?"

"I think he is kind of cute!" Chi-Chi asked, she then glanced at Marron and looked at her accusingly "How can you go with Goku?" Chi-Chi sniffed as she changed into her gym clothes, getting ready for the tryouts. The five girls were in the locker room with a bunch of other girls they didn't know.

"I am sorry, Chi-Chi, but he asked me and I was so taken aback, I said yes." She swivelled her eyes to Eighteen. "Why are you going with Tien? I told you I liked him!"

"Sor-ee." She scowled. "I can't help it! Besides, I only said yes because Krillen was obsessed with Marron." She glared at Marron as she said that.

"Well, it's not my fault I'm so pretty and popular!" She sniggered. "Besides, his not really that cute, I was hoping to go with Yamcha but then Krillen asked me and Yamcha asked someone." She looked at Bulma pointedly.

"He only did because Charlie's going with someone else and I was the only one left! You can't blame me for that!" Bulma protested.

"Look, if like is like the movies, then we'll all end up with the right person in the end." Launch suggested. "So lets not fight and become cheerleaders!"

In fact, all of them did pretty well though they slipped up a little but for freshman, they were good, they had all done gymnastics when they were younger so it was pretty easy but they were nervous, as the list was posted on the bulletin bored.

**Freshman:**

**Darcy **

**Marron**

**Chi-Chi**

**Sapphire**

**Bulma **

**Candy**

**Danielle **

**Launch**

**Eighteen**

"We all made it!" Screeched Marron, and she hugged them all. "I knew we would. Wow, only nine freshman's passed! That is an achievement! We're cheerleaders. Oh yeah, we're cheerleaders."

"Well…" Hannah appeared. "You are but a lot of you are just substitutes but don't worry, you'll all cheer for at least two football matches and you have to turn up to every practice! I'll let you all know." She smiled and then walked off.

"We have to try really hard then." Bulma giggled excitedly. She then stopped as she saw Vegeta in the distance; he was waiting outside the girls locker room. A tall, skinny girl with blonde hair and a lot of make-up walked up. She smiled at Vegeta and kissed him. "Who the hell is that?"

Marron glanced over. "Oh that's… um… let me think, she's in one of my classes… oh yeah! She's Darcy! She's okay… wow, I wonder if Vegeta is taking that girl to the party…"

Bulma looked at them, disgusted, they were still kissing, their tongues all over their place, as well as their hands, she turned away disgusted and gave them a good smile. "Cheerleaders, eh?"

**There will be more couples later but don't forget, this is still their second day! **

**Please review! No one reviewed last time! **


End file.
